Love the way you lie
by Knouge22
Summary: Based off of Rihanna's song. Hope yo like it like I do. 3 PLEASE REVIEW i need to know how i did


Rouge lifted head up and looked over the cruel body laying next to her. She pulled herself up slowly to make sure she didn't wake him up. She looked at his body sleeping. She bit her bottom lip staring at his beauty. She saw her bluish blackish bruise laid limply on her arm. She frown and rubbed it. She pulled her knees to her chest to hug them.

"_On the first page of our story. The future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil. I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes. And you take that to new extremes, but you'll always be my hero. Even though you've lost your mind."_

Then she stared at him and sobbed. Luckily he didn't wake up. She still had time.

"_Just ganna' stand their and watch me burn. But it's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just ganna' stand their and hear me cry. We'll that's alright because I love the way you lie. Oooh I love the way you lie."_

_**FLASHBACK-**_

_**He grabbed me weak hand. Swinging me onto the wall. That's a tooth. I cried out loud. He spit near me and walked away.**_

"_Now their's gravel in our voices" she started to sing. "Glass is shattered from the fights. In this tug of war you'll always win, even when I'm right. Cause you feed me fables from my hand. With violent words and empty threats. And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied."_

_**He returned looking deeply at me and kissing me. I returned the kiss looking behind him wondering what I did wrong. He stroked my hair.**_

"_**No!" I yelled.**_

"_**What you mean no! Girl…" he said slapping me.**_

"_**I'm leaving you!" I yelled getting up.**_

"_**No please no…" he whispered tugging on my arm as I left.**_

"_**You have to stop hitting me." I whispered smiling at him. "It hurts too much."**_

"_**I'm sorry" he said kissing me softly making me melt into his arms.**_

_**End Of Flashback-**_

I couldn't stop loving him. He was mine forever. I looked in the mirror at my black eyes and cut lip. My tears we're like me eating food. I didn't even feel anything anymore.

"AHHH!" I yelled into the sink spitting out blood holding on dearly to the sink.

I sunk down to the toilet and cried. He wouldn't stop hitting me. Even if life depended on it. I sat on the toilet.

"_So maybe I'm a masochist. I try to run, but I don't want to ever leave, till the walls are goin' up. In smoke with all our memories." _I sang.

He must have heard me when I screamed because their he was in the doorway.

"Hey._ It's morning, you wake, a sunray hit your ace smeared make-up as we lay in the wake of destruction. Hush baby, speak softly tell me your awfully sorry that you pushed into the coffee table last night so I could push you off me. Touch me so I can tell you not to touch me. Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy. Baby without you, I'm nothing I'm so lost, hug me. Then tell me how ugly I'm but that you'll always love me."_

He said coming over to me and kissing me even though I had a busted lip. I closed my eyes and felt as if the whole world stopped. I looked around and pushed him off me. I walked out the room and he followed me right on my heel. I pushed him and he pushed me on the ground and screamed at me "_ Then after that shove me, in the aftermath of the, destructive path we're on two psychopaths but we know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's back that we'll have each others back's cause we that lucky."_

He hugged me. _"Together we move mountains. Let's not make mountains out of molehills, you hit me twice yeah, but who's counting? I may have hit you three times I'm starting to lose count. But together, we'll live forever we found the youth fountain. Our love is crazy, we're nuts. But I refuse counseling. This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two-thousand square feet of it to the ground"_

I begged him not to and kissed him. We laid in the bed and I closed my eyes. Knowing that in any second we would fight then hug then fight again. It was like a broken clock.

He rapped _"Aint shit you can do about it, cause with you I'm in my fucking mind, without you I'm out it"_

I nodded my head. _"Just ganna' stand their and watch me burn. But that's alright cause I like the way it hurts. Just ganna stand their and hear me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie."_

I looked at him. "Knuckles…" I whispered kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.


End file.
